


status effects

by momokos



Series: ffxiv au [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Belly Kink, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Status Effects, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/pseuds/momokos
Summary: should have brought a cure(a small collection of ficlets based on different status effects.)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: ffxiv au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759687
Kudos: 5





	1. toad

“C’mon, you gotta admit this is kinda funny.” Mat spoke as he picked up his boyfriend in his hands.  
You simply just don’t wake up in the morning expecting to get turned into a toad because you bet a bitchy black mage to a well paying Levemete. Of course 

“What is it ya use to cure this? Maiden’s kisses right?” He asked, mainly to himself since, well, Vincent wasn’t exactly going to giving out any spectacular answers right now. Mat Used his spare hand to rifle through his pouches. Potions, fish, half eaten pieces of steak but not little pink jars.  
“Shit, don’t have any.” He complained. “Maybe I should just give ya’ a smooch, see if that’ll work.” He teased, rubbing a thumb over the surface of Vincent’s froggy back, grinning at how weird he felt. “Man, Vince. You feel weird as fuck. I thought frog’s were meant’ta be slimy?”

He pulls his hand up to his face, taking a closer look at Vincent’s current state. He was mostly green, as frogs usually are- with little patches of black and white here and there over his body. A body that was small and pudgy and cute- he was coming for his gig here! But man it was so unlike everything that Vincent usually was that he couldn’t help cracking a grin at him.

Mentally shrugging, he pulled him up towards his mouth, pressing his lips against his magic riddled boyfriend, scrunching up his face as he gave him a kiss. 

Nothing. 

“Bleh.” He spat, trying to get the taste of frog out of his mouth. “Should’a known. Fuck, where’s the closest town...” He asked, knowing that finding a vendor was the only solution, unless they wanted to wait a couple days until the magic worked it’s way out of his system. Man, it was days like this that he wished he had taken a couple of mage lessons when he had the chance back in Gridania. It would have made this a whole lot easier. 

He was met with the most unimpressed look on the little amphibian face. Vincent opened his mouth, probably trying to tell him to knock it off- but it came out sounding more like a trilling little squeak. 

Mat couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that erupted from him- he knew that they ribbited and croaked and everything to that extent- but he very definitely didn’t expect a high pitched squeal. His shoulders shook as Vincent continued on giving him the stink eye, very clearly not happy with his current situation. Not that Mat couldn’t blame in, but god he was so small and cute and funny he couldn’t disguise his mirth.

“Sorry- sorry.” He panted, trying to put a stop to his chuckles as Vincent wriggled in his grasp. The Miqo’te let out a cry as Vincent managed to escape from his hand, powerful hind legs letting him make a great big jump, landing safely on the dirt below. 

“Fuck! C’mere-” He shouted, scrambling after him. In any other situation he knew the Elezen could take care of himself but right now he was just so goddamn small and the last thing he wanted was for him to be gobbled up by a stray Eft just because he wanted to go hop in a puddle. 

He was surprisingly fast and slippery like this, because when Mat would attempt to grab him he’d just continue hopping along- occaisanly leaving Mat to fall down onto his belly on the dirty ground. Of course he got right back up, intent on grabbing him, not even paying attention to the trill squeak he let out once again.

“Bastard.” He hissed as he finally hooked his hands around the pudgy little body, crouching down slightly covered in mud and grass. 

Croak. 

“Yeah very good answer di- Oh hey, It’s the town.” His attention was caught by slightly audible sounds of a chocobo’s kwehs and a nearby market. “If ya had kept running off we probably would have missed it- shit, let’s get you sorted.” He nodded his head, rising up with a secure grip on Vincent. If he was looking down at said boyfriend right now, he would catch him giving yet another grumpy, unimpressed look.


	2. mini

Usually Mat was pretty good at staying out of reach from enemy magic. The few moments it took for them to cast was usually plenty of time for the lancer to whip and weave around their limbs or jump to safety.

Keyword being usually. 

Vincent had business and so he set off to slay him while Mat entertained himself. The sun was warm and the day was hot, so the Lancer decided to just sit nearby from where Vincent was tracking the Lalafell down. While the Elezen made his way through the rocky maze down below, Mat sat idly on a wall overlooking the entrance, legs dangling in the air and his minion dust bunny sat comfortably on the leather of his satchel to his side. 

It was pretty nice, until he heard the commotion down below. 

He eyed the little magelike enemies from his perch up above, the miniscule black and red creatures milling around the place making all sorts of noises and trying to fight one another.

Mat chuckled to himself watching their antics while running a hand through his spriggan's fur, the little creature's golden eyes closed in pleasure and leaned into the touch. 

Of course he didn't think the dust bunny would enjoy the scratch behind the ears so much as to drop his oh so precious rock right in the middle of the flock, making them all angrily growl and look upwards.

"Reà!" He scolded his little fluffy baby as one of the now aggravated mage's fire attacks missed him by a hair. He shook his head and quickly jumped down to the ground, landing on his feet and pulling out his spear. 

As expected of magic casters, they weren't exactly the most hardy- and with a couple of lunges and thrusts he lowered their numbers down to the final mage. 

Jumping over it's head and thrusting his weapon downwards towards the creature, he grinned. At least this was a bit more fun than just sitting around while waiting for the Elezen to be done. The creature let out a screech, it's final attack manifesting as it set fire to the ground, nipping at Mat's boots. He cursed, caught off guard and his first instinct was to leap away- 

He gritted his teeth, of course he didn't watch where he landed. One of the residue circles of magic from an earlier attack. His metal clad feet met the glowing ground and his vision went white.

Blinking in a daze, he had to adjust as the world seemed a whole lot larger all around him, suddenly feeling closer to the ground. 

Aw, fuck off, he thought to himself, not mini. 

The mage screeched once more, readying itself to cast and finish off it's enemy for good only for it's little head to be smashed in by an airborne familiar rock- knocking it out for good. 

The Spriggan hopped over, grabbing his rock and giving a cheer as he held it up proudly before looking around to spot his owner. It clearly took him a moment to stop looking up to spot him.

Rea cast a curious look at his owner, the Spriggan seemingly confused at being roughly the same size as the Miqo'te. His little fanged mouth lay open as he softly nudged his rock against Mat (Who grimaced because that thing still had dumb little magic critter blood on it) letting out little wheezing noises as if to ask him what had just happened. 

"Calm it, buddy." He patted the now significantly less tiny creature. He resembled his full grown counterparts now, which was not something Mat appreciated, if he was being honest. 

The mini Miqo'te looked above to where he was sat before. To where he left his bag. If he was in his normal state he could have easily put his recent Dragoon training to use and leapt back up but- of course that wasn't exactly an option. 

Well, shit. 

He wasn't really sure how to go about this- he couldn't climb up. And the journey up through the rocky path was going to be filled with all sorts that he'd currently have no chance against in his diminutive state. 

Of course, his boyfriend's timing was impeccable. The raven haired man turned the corner just as he was about to pull a muscle in his brain trying to figure out what to do. 

"Vince!" He called out to the Elezen, who towered even higher now. His blue eyes squinted and tried to look around for the source of the familiar voice. 

Mat sighed as Chi caught sight of him before his boyfriend did, the little chickaboo waddling over curiously and letting out soft little kwehs. That caught Vincent's attention.

"Oh." Vincent's blue eyes widened as he bent down, picking him up by the scruff of his jacket with ease. "You're adorable." He said quietly, with a genuine smile, his free hand reached out to poke his now even chubbier cheek with his pointer finger. "But what happened? Who did you manage to piss off in the time it took me to kill a midget." He shook his dark head of hair. "God. You're even smaller than one of them, could have mistook you for one." Never mind that, at least to Vincent, he was miles cuter than any member of that wretched little race- even if the state was somewhat similar. 

"Aw fuck, don't say that. No fuckin' lalafell jokes, Vince." He pleadingly grumbled. "But I dunno what they were- just weird little dudes. Left my bag up there by mistake." His big teal eyes looked up as his fluffy tail swayed below him. 

"Idiot." Vincent reprimanded him, because really, who knows when you'd need a potion or a cure. What if he'd been hurt? And couldn't do anything about it because he'd forgotten his satchel. The Miqo'te would probably lose track of where his tail was if it wasn't attached to his ass. "Well, let's go get it, pipsqueak." He smirked. 

Mat's furry parts bristled in slight irritation at the remark, face scrunching. "At least grab my spear, gonna?" He asked, since while his clothes thankfully shrunk down with him the same couldn't be said about his weapon.

"Oh, I don't know-" Vincent teased as he gently put Mat back down, letting him be assaulted by the pair of curious minions once more while Vincent stepped over to grab the lance, throwing it over his shoulder. "Think I'll have my hands full with this, you up for the walk?" He asked, fully intending on carrying him but just wanting to ruffle his feathers (or, well, fur) a bit.

"Aw c'mon Vincent, I gotta hard enough time trying to keep up with you as is- never mind with these!" He complained, raising his tiny little stubby leg and shaking it. 

This, of course, was apparently a signal for the spriggan to tackle him to the ground- trying to play with him while Chi softly pecked at his clothes. Vincent's fucking heavenly laughter rung out from above him, the man's eyes closed with mirth as his shoulders shook at his partners predicament.

"Viiiiiiiiiinceeeeeeee-" Mat whined. 

Vincent stifled his laughter as he crouched down once more, shooing the two creatures off of the Miqo'te to scoop him up against his chest with his free arm, a few stray chuckles escaping him all the while. The two minions didn't seem all that torn up- choosing to play with one another instead. 

"I got you." He said softly, feeling Mat's tiny little hands cling to his leather clad chest. He held the spear up with the crook of his elbow to raise his other hand to his head, fingers rubbing fuzzy little ears as he started the journey up- sneaking around the various slinking creatures. 

It was a shame he was only going to be like this for the duration of the short trip back up because Vincent couldn't lie, this was certainly much cuter than being turned to stone or whatever else magic has thrown in every adventurer's way. He just wanted to hug his miniscule boyfriend and keep him safe forever- somehow even more than usual. 

So he'd just savour the featherlight weight in his arms for the short while it'd be there.


	3. well fed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this game personally came after my dick by adding in a buff called well fed. they knew that that would do to me.

“Fuuuck.” He groaned. “No more.” 

Vincent’s dark eyebrow rose, looking down at the table between the pair. Sure enough, Mat had made his way through everything Vincent had pushed towards him throughout the night. Various meat dishes, slices of fruit pies and all sorts more, he had packed away into his gut, urged on by Vincent's blue eyes staring at his mouth with every bite he took. 

“God, I look like I’ve swallowed a fucking watermelon.” He groaned, leaning back in his chair as he wrapped an arm around his swollen middle, panting loudly. The red cotton of his shirt clung like a second skin to his firm, food filled gut. The rumble of his stomach working overtime trying to digest the abundance of food was audible, even with the loud ruckus of everyone else celebrating around them. His ears lay flat against his skull as a low burp escaped from his mouth. 

Vincent's hand had clenched around the tankard he'd been nursing all evening, his boyfriend's actions making him hot under the collar, to say the least. He nodded his thanks to the inn owners- clearly drunk and cheery and barely paying him any mind despite the fact that they threw tonight’s festivities together due to the pair clearing out the surrounding area from pesky predators. It was easy enough work for the pair but it had been enough to kill the taverns business for weeks.

He stood up from his chair and stepped around to Mat's side of the little table. The Elezen leaned down and slid his arm around the smaller male, supporting most of the Miqo’tes weight easily due to their difference in size. “Come on, we’re going to our room.” Vincent explained. Mat opened his mouth to say something in response but all that came out was yet another burp, his gut desperately trying to get rid of the trapped air to make more space. “‘Scuse me.” He moaned.

It was a bit of a struggle getting up the stairs and Vincent came close to just picking up his boyfriend and carrying him there but luckily enough, their room was one of the first in the hallway. So of course, he wasted no time in opening up the entrance to their room for the night.

He locked the door behind him and took in the sight before him. Mat had stumbled over to their bed and half lay on it, his booted feet still planted on the wooden flooring as he threw an arm over his eyes, another burp erupting from him. Jutting out deliciously was his rounded out middle. His usually somewhat loose shirt had ridden up ever so slightly, revealing a pale strip of flesh that was pressing ever so harshly against his britches. 

God, his britches were tight, in a totally different way.

Vincent didn't take long to sit next to Mat on the bed, sliding his strong hand over the swollen gut, feeling the heat of desire in him stir even further. 

"'m fucking full, Vince." Mat complained and yeah- maybe he had overdid it a bit. He's never seen him this big before, so absolutely round. But god, it was really turning him on. His hand rubbed over the warm flesh, emanating even more rumbles and gurgles as his hand softly pressed against skin in just the right places. His over hand undid the laces of his bottoms, letting his stomach puff out just a touch further now that it wasn't trapped in it's fabric confines. It was clear it was a relieve to his boyfriend if the pleased exhale was anything to go by. 

He didn't think Mat would be good for fucking right now- as disappointing as that may be. But it didn't stop his hand wandering down to his own nether regions. One hand trying ro relieve Mat of a stomach ache and the other undoing his own pants to free his cock. 

If he knew Mat, he was probably cursing the fact that he was too full to bend over for him right now- or at the very least get his cock in his mouth. But as the Miqo'te cracked an eye open and still managed to crack a devious grin, it was clear he paid no mind to seeing his boyfriend play with himself. The Elezen simultaneously rubbing Mat's gut and his cock at the same time. 

It didn't take him long to cum, gasping as wet globs spilled over in his hand and a scant few drops making contact with Mat's swollen middle.

Mat pulled his wet hand up and with no hestitance licked the mess off from his fingers, making eye contact with Vincent through half lidded eyes. The dark haired man flopped down on the bed next to him. 

"Thought you were full." 

"Made space for it." He grinned.


End file.
